


Five times Rosie stopped her father's dates and the one time she didn't!

by strawhat4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Children, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sabotage, Slight OOC, aged up Rosie, partners in crime sherlock and rosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: After six long years of going without dating since his wife died, John Watson is finally getting back into the dating game! but his little daughter Rosie doesn't like it and is determined to stop him before hurting himself or someone else. Rosie is going to make her dad realize something that is a long time coming with some help of course. (aged up Rosie Watson to six years old)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this while I was getting back into my Sherlock phase. thank you tumblr! but I thought this would be kind of cute and would help me get into the muse of a little Rosie Watson (I started an rp blog for her too oops) this story is not Beta'd and I am sorry for all the mistakes made in it! I decided on 8 chapters to be safe might change depending on what happens

Six years, it had been six  _Long_ years since Mary had died and left him alone with their little girl. John and Sherlock were on Better terms now, the situation having been explained and everything back to the way it always was not to terribly long after Mary had been gone (It took John a year to be able to sit in the same room with Sherlock long enough to hear what had happened) 

Rosie was six years old, and as Sherlock and John sat in the front row of her school recital John couldn't have been prouder of his little girl as she sat up on stage as the wonderful little Alice in her schools rendition of _"Alice's adventures in wonderland"_ Rosie was a wonderful little actress and had been so excited that she got the lead she had made him promise to invite everyone! they all practically took up the entire front row. John, Sherlock, Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, and John's sister Harry. John couldn't take his eyes off of his little daughter as she stood up in front of everyone and was the perfect little Alice for her school play, failing to notice the other set of eyes that continued to glance at him from his left belonging to his long time friend and Flatmate Sherlock.

But Rosie didn't.

Everytime the little girl glanced into the audience to make sure her father was watching she saw the detective's eyes flicker over to John's smiling face and then back to the stage where she was. Rosie had always noticed the way that Sherlock had looked at her father and how he had always helped in any way he could to take care of her (even if it wasn't always seen as the right way by other perspectives) she'd heard Molly wish that they'd get together already and Lestrade mention that he just wanted them to sleep together already even Mrs. Hudson's comments on how they were such a cute couple and Rosie agreed. She could never imagine her father with another woman whenever he had mentioned the idea that he might start dating again to her but she had always pictured one man who was always by her father's side and was always there right away whenever anything was wrong and only one man who Rosie really trusted with her father's fragile heart.

When the play was over Rosie quickly got out of her costume and ran out into the lobby to meet up with her father, she first spied Molly and Mrs. Hudson both of which hugged her tightly and congratulated her on a job well done, Lestrade had even gone as far as to bring her flowers some pretty white lillies that she had always loved and she thanked him for them. Rosie spied Sherlock on one end of the room but her father wasn't with him, which was puzzling and she did notice how his eyes didn't move on whatever they were focused on. Normally the detective would be observing and watching everyone and everything so it was unusual to see him so focused, Rosie followed his gaze and spotted the problem immediately as a frown made it's way to her face.

Her father stood by the refreshments table, chatting away happily with a perky blonde woman she knew to be the mother of a boy in her class that Rosie didn't particularly care for but Rosie was focused more on father. The smile he gave her, the way he laughed when she told a joke (or what Rosie assumed was a joke she couldn't hear from where she was) and the paper that now sat in his hand that she knew was a phone number and that she knew wasn't for her and the woman's son to play.

Oh no, this was not going to work. Rosie was not going to let this blonde woman with the false smile and fake boobs thread her father along when the love of his life sat just a few feet away obviously restraining himself as usual.   
No this was not going to happen and Rosie was going to be sure of it. Rosie hurried over with a fake smile on her face and she jumped into her father's arms and hugged him tightly, Sherlock finally made his way over and the woman saw the happy family like scene and excused herself going away Rosie smiled a bit to herself watching her leave 

Nope. Rosie wasn't letting this happen, if her father was going to try dating again then she was going to make sure that she protected him from Mrs. Manipulative and would put him right in the arms of Mr. Right in this case Mr. Right just happend to be Right in front of them. Rosie had made her mind up this time and she was just clever enough that she might be able to pull this off.


	2. Victim #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rosie have a talk, Rosie and Molly have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd, don't own sherlock or anything else I even stole Rosie's science project from Full House. Hope you enjoy!

John got into his car and sat there for a moment, letting his racing heart slow down just a bit as he looked out his window at the woman who had gotten it to start beating so fast to begin with. After the incident last week at Rosie's play where apparently the woman he had been flirting with thought yet again that he and Sherlock were a couple he hadn't really thought much of it, it was such a common thing now that every time he debated on dating again that someone started a rumor that he and Sherlock were a couple and after several interrogations where John decided that Sherlock was telling the truth and that it wasn't him he was always baffled by how people could just assume such a thing.

But now as he had been picking up some supplies for Rosie's school project for health class (Molly had agreed to help her on reconstructing a human brain using vegetables) the woman that had been behind him in line had started flirting with him and even asked him out for Saturday night! He had a date with a beautiful brunette with the most dazzling eyes and what he could tell was a lovely person and he couldn't think of much else for the moment! Well one thing he wasn't going to do was tell Sherlock that was for sure but at the same time he felt like he was forgetting something. What could he be forgetting?

As John pulled up to his home that he had once shared with Mary and walked in he was trying to place the thought that he was forgetting 

"Daddy!" Rosie called from the kitchen table

 _Oh._ that was what he was forgetting. John smiled as he walked over and put down the bag of vegetables on the table in front of Rosie and Molly, John had decided himself that he was ready to start dating a while ago but whenever he tried it never worked out and he would decide that maybe he wasn't ready and every time he had the told Rosie that he would be going out with a woman and she never seemed to mind but this time the date was set before the conversation and John felt like maybe this time he should actually talk to his little girl this time.

John waited for Molly to finish up with Rosie, helping out where he could making tea and snacks even and when Molly finally left John made Rosie a special dinner for just the two of them her favorite Tacos and then dessert also her favorite cookies and he even brought out the cutters she liked that Sherlock had gotten her for her birthday the year before that made the cookies look like crime scene things (A cookie cutter that looked like a dead body, a gun, a line of caution tape and a police car. only Sherlock would buy that for a child!) because of the...peculiar cutters he would only let her use them on rare occasions not wanting anyone to think he was insane and question his parenting more so than they already did. When Rosie saw the cutters right away she knew something was up because her father was trying to butter her up. Rosie waited for him to bring it up first though, cutting out her cookie shapes and adding frosting, using her dad's phone to send pictures to Sherlock. When she finished cutting out the dough John put them on a tray and sat them in the oven before he sat down at the table with her and took a deep breath.

"Rosie, we need to talk." John said to her Rosie listened intently though she was still playing with her cookie cutters as she did "I think it's about time that I start dating again," John told her Rosie looked up again and saw the look on his face seeing just how serious he was but she just offered him a smile and put her cookie cutters down

"That's all?" she asked him John swallowed the lump in her throat and Rosie could see something was different this time, it wasn't all he had to say and that made her nervous

"No um....I met this lovely woman over at the Grocery store earlier and she asked me out on a date for Saturday." John told her Rosie didn't like this at all, John could tell by the look on her face and he offered her a small smile she was still doing better than he thought she would be.

"Don't give me that look Rosie, She's a very nice woman." John told her Rosie shook her head

"How do you know? you only just met her right?" Rosie asked him she had him.   
"Rosie you know that's not the point-"  
"Dad you can't go out with another woman, it never ends well." Rosie told him frowning "Remember Miss Felicia? the kleptomaniac? or Miss Harris the woman who wasn't actually a woman?" John flushed Sherlock had clearly been talking to her about his blind dates he usually wouldn't mind if it hadn't been those particular dates

"Miss Harris was a lovely person actually just wish I didn't have to find out when her Fiance caught us out to dinner and called her Martin." John said with a sigh as if that made a proper defense, Rosie just frowned at him and John focused back on the situation at hand  
"Rosie she is a lovely woman and I think you'll really like her." John promised her Rosie sighed and leaned back in her seat clearly not happy as she pouted, she wouldn't even touch her cookies after that she left them on the counter to get cold and John knew she was going to sneak them to school tomorrow to spite him.

* * *

Saturday came up much to fast and John found that night he was panicking as he hurried around the house trying to find his clothes (Rosie who was still upset about him going on the date had hidden everything from him! his belt he found in the cookie jar, he found one of his shoes in the oven and still couldn't find the other one)  
Rosie sat at the table with Molly and the two were doing her project again Molly tried to help coax Rosie into telling her where she had hidden John's things but the little one didn't budge much only revealing where the other shoe was (How had she gotten it on top of the refrigerator?! the thing was taller than her!)

before they knew it the doorbell was ringing and Rosie was sliding off her chair so that she could answer the door, Molly stopped her though knowing Rosie's tricks with some of John's past dates and Molly answered the door  
"Molly!" The woman said surprised and Rosie realized instantly they knew each other, and from the look on Molly's face it wasn't a good thing.  
"Sharon," Molly said forcing a smile as the other woman hugged her and let herself in Molly shut the door behind her and the other woman, Sharon stopped in her tracks at the sight of Rosie and frowned

"What's all this then?" Sharon asked her voice this obnoxious nasal tone that made Rosie want to shove cotton in her ears   
"Sharon!" John came quickly over and smiled at her giving her an awkward hug since he didn't want to kiss her in front of Rosie "Sharon this is Molly Hooper she's a friend of mine from my side business." John introduced them Sharon made no indication that she knew Molly to John though acting surprised which told Rosie this was a bad sign to begin with

"Molly's agreed to watch my daughter Rosie while you and I go out." John said introducing Rosie and Sharon,   
"It's lovely to meet you Rosie." Sharon told her she looked over at John with a smile "you never told me you had a child." John seemed surprised

"that's not a problem is it?" John asked her and Rosie thought for one quick moment that this terrible nightmare might just be over in her favor but Sharon shook her head quickly  
"No of course not! I just didn't picture you as a father to such a sweet and adorable child." Sharon said leaning down so she was level with Rosie, Rosie sensed that he woman was going to try to hug her and took one giant step back away from her Sharon frowned and stood back up forcing a smile on her face Rosie didn't like her, her lips were faker than the dolls that sat in Rosie's room, her face covered in so much make up it put mime's to shame and the perfume she seemed to have bathed in was a disgusting odor but John didn't seem to notice as much as Molly and Rosie did.   
"John can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment." Molly tried to say softly but John looked at the clock  
"Could it wait until after dinner Molly? we're going to miss out reservation if we don't leave now." John told her Molly bit her lip nervously Rosie could tell it was something important but Molly just nodded agreeing to wait John and Sharon headed out the door but John stopped and sighed realizing something important and turned to Rosie  
"Rosie...." he said sternly the little one gave a frustrated huff and handed him his car keys that she had stolen from his jacket pocket. John thanked her and kissed her head

"i'll be back in time to tuck you in Rosie, I promise." John told her before he left. with that Molly and Rosie headed back to the kitchen and returned to the project

"I don't like her," Rosie said bluntly as she took a piece of carrot and began to carefully cut it so she could add it to the project  
"I'm not much of a fan of hers myself." Molly admitted and Rosie looked up curiously waiting for Molly to continue, Molly paused unsure if she should tell her and in the end she began to tell her

"Sharon dated my brother a couple of years ago, she had a few things wrong with her at the time."  
"Like what?" Rosie asked her Molly hesitated but again gave in, Rosie was a clever girl and Molly was sure if she didn't tell her Rosie would either figure it out or Sherlock would deduce it and tell her  
"Well for one thing she was married at the same time, for another she had a bit of a gambling problem. bled my brother dry of funds and then she dumped him." Molly told her Rosie knew it! she knew she didn't like this woman from the moment she saw her! 

"Why didn't you say something?!" Rosie cried so suddenly that Molly nearly dropped the chunk of Cauliflower she was currently using for the other half of Rosie's brain though several other vegetables scattered everywhere.   
"I didn't have time, besides what was he going to do? say that he couldn't go out with her there and then?" Molly asked Rosie huffed and tried to think for a minute completely abandoning the project for a minute and Molly could see the gears in her head turning

"Well...." Molly said frowning a little bit she wasn't proud of the idea she came up with but Rosie seemed to be intrigued "I have an idea on how we can save him." Molly admitted and Rosie smiled glad to have someone who would help her save her dad.

* * *

John had been out with Sharon for just over an hour and everything seemed to be going so well, she seemed like a very pleasant person she told him about her first marriage and how crazy her ex was with a twisted gambling problem, John had just excused himself to the rest room when Sharon heard his phone ringing. At first she let it go but after the fourth time it began to bother her so she answered instead

"Hello?"  
"Is John there?" Molly's voice came over the line Sharon rolled her eyes   
"If John were here do you think I'd be answering the phone?" Sharon asked   
Molly knew right away she had been drinking wine, she remembered one night when Sharon and her brother had been dating that after a couple of glasses of wine Sharon had been this rude bitch and her mother had slapped her after she insulted Molly to her face, this might work in their favor though.

"Sorry, I just need to get ahold of him. Rosie's sick." Molly explained to her Sharon rolled her eyes a bit in disbelief, of course the brat would fake being sick when the date was going so well, she practically had John wrapped around her finger and the brat was going to ruin everything.

"Oh is she?" Sharon asked Molly smiled hearing the disbelieving tone in her voice  
"Yes, can you tell him please? I need to talk to him as soon as possible." John was just leaving the bathroom and Sharon knew she had to wrap this up

"yep fine, tell the little  _peach_ that I'll have him home for bed time." Sharon told her and without another word hung up John took quite the notice as she handed him his phone back and he frowned

"What was that?"  
"Oh that Molly calling," Sharon told him finishing her third glass of red wine, John had been counting and noticed how her attitude had been changing quite drastically with the addition of the alcohol

"Is everything alright?" John asked concerned as he took the phone back Sharon shrugged  
"Oh fine, your daughter is just trying to ruin our good time though." Sharon told him John was confused and a bit upset at the way she referred to Rosie "apparently the little thing is sick," That had John's attention  
"What? is she alright?" John asked Sharon looked at him blankly for a moment before she laughed  
"You're not serious are you?" Sharon asked him incredulously "You're not actually buying this? John the girl doesn't like me she's obviously faking it so you'll want to leave." John was already getting the bill from the waiter though not really listening to what this woman had to say

"Whether she is faking or not, I need to be sure she's alright. Molly wouldn't call if it wasn't important." John told her Sharon gave an irritated sigh but she went along with it once John saw that the little brat was ok they could go back to their date right? Sharon grabbed her coat and John paid the bill a bit irritated himself with his date being so insensitive as he got back in the car and drove back to the house when they arrived Rosie laid on the couch, Molly sitting by her side as the two of them watched a movie. Rosie looked awful her skin was a bit paler the thermometer sticking out of her mouth. John hurried over to the little one kneeling down beside her

"How is she?" John asked feeling her forehead and feeling how warm she was Molly gave an apologetic smile  
"Poor thing just caught a bit of a bug, she'll be fine in the morning i'm sure." Molly insisted to him John gave a relieved sigh but was soon interrupted by the tapping of a heel behind him and he looked up to see Sharon impatiently waiting  
"are we done here?" Sharon asked rudely and John glared a bit as he stood up  
"Yes actually I do think we're done here." John told her "I'll call you a cab and you can return home" John told her Sharon gaped at him   
"you're not serious are you?" Sharon shrieked Molly got up and smiled at John  
"That's alright John, I'll take her home it's about time I got home myself." Molly insisted John thanked her and paid her for babysitting Molly took Sharon home and John couldn't help but hear through the window how Sharon asked how molly's brother was doing and shook his head, John went back to Rosie and brushed her hair out of her face kissing her forehead the two sat on the couch for the rest of the night until Rosie fell into a deep sleep. John couldn't believe how her temperature had spiked it wasn't normal to him and he sensed something was wrong right way. John stood up to go get ready for bed tucking Rosie in further when he dropped his phone, When john reached under the couch for it he was curious to find a damp face cloth down there and a bottle of powder John was more than a little confused with the discovery but he brushed it off until he went to the bathroom only to spy his face was lined with white powder and it suddenly clicked.

Powder to make her seem pale,  
a damp cloth to make her forehead warm and sweaty  
and she probably had held the thermometer up to the light to spike her temperature.

John had been duped and what's more he knew that Molly had definitely taught her those tricks. Rosie would never have known to do it on her own and she wouldn't call Sherlock for such a simple thing. THe next morning Molly called and apologized to him confessing to the whole thing but also confessing exactly why as well.

John and Rosie had a long talk about lying that night and Rosie promised she would never pretend to be sick again but some how John figured that this wouldn't be the last time that Rosie interfered with something like this.

 

 


End file.
